


Suddenly

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Brock Knows The Score, Brock Ships It, Derpy Ash, F/M, Lovesickness, Realization, Ship Tease, Yet Another Ash Realizes He Likes Misty Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People didn't just wake up and realize they were in love. Did they? Suddenly Ash isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

One day, Ash woke up and realized he was in love. Except he didn't because people didn't suddenly wake up in love. Right? Even Brock waited until he actually _saw_ a girl.

Except he'd _seen_ Misty every day for the past two or so years of his life. But that morning she looked as radiant as she had at the end of summer festival in her pink kimono. Or her Princess Day Kimono. Or her mermaid costume for her sisters' ballet. Except her hair wasn't down and she wore her regular clothes.

So Misty was pretty. So what?

Actually, she was more than just pretty. She was a good trainer, she was smart, she was fun to be with. She'd helped him out of a lot of sticky situations, literally saved his _life_ on the Shamouti Islands after he'd been lost at sea. His Pokemon liked her and hers were starting to warm up to him.

(Though he could do without her yelling at him and chasing him with a mallet whenever he did something stupid.)

So he had every reason to fall for her. And admittedly, he didn't know much about love. So maybe it _could_ sneak up on you while you slept.

So he loved her. He was twelve years old and he was madly in love and he didn't know the first thing about how to tell her. She might laugh in his face. Or reject him. Or not believe him. Or maybe she loved him back and they'd start dating and...

And he'd still have no idea what to do.

"Ash?" She turned to him, holding a plate of pancakes Brock had made, and he nearly stumbled backwards over a rock and landed on his butt. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time he'd done that in front of her.

"M-Misty! Hi!"

"Breakfast is ready," she said, and the smell of Brock's cooking was enough to distract him from his sudden love woes. But he still stared at Misty, and sometimes he could swear Misty was staring at him.

Brock stared at both of them all throughout breakfast.

He knew.

Maybe Ash would ask him for some advice later. Even a guy who got turned down all the time had to know more than _he_ did.


End file.
